1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of chemical material synthesis and electrochemical energy storage, and in particular to synthesis of an organosilicon amine electrolyte material containing a polyether flexible molecular chain segment and an application thereof in an electrolyte of a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, electrolyte materials used in the lithium ion battery industry are mainly systems of organic carbonate type compounds and LiPF6 lithium salt, and the working mode of the system still has potential safety hazard in technology. The main reason is organic carbonate based electrolyte materials have very high flammability, and therefore there are huge hidden troubles in safety, and, especially in the application field of hybrid power and all-electric vehicles with the requirements of high safety, large capacity and high-rate discharge, the safety problem is an important factor restricting the applications of the materials. Therefore, active research and development are being conducted on a new generation of organic electrolyte materials which are safe, effective and environment-friendly both at home and abroad.
An organosilicon electrolyte material has the advantages of excellent thermal stability, low-temperature ionic conduction performance, high conductivity, nontoxicity, low flammability, high decomposition voltage and the like, and has higher electrochemical stability compared with carbon-based analogues. West et al. disclosed an organic silicon electrolyte material containing a polyalkoxylated ether in a patent (US publication number 20060035154 A1). Aurbach et al. reported that, by adding 1% of an organosilicon compound serving as an additive into a conventional electrolyte, high-temperature performances of a battery can be obviously improved (J. Electrochem. Soc., 147 (2000) 1322). However, research in this field still needs to be performed further so as to develop novel organic silicon electrolyte materials.